<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unicorn Princess by ghostofdarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702342">Unicorn Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofdarkness/pseuds/ghostofdarkness'>ghostofdarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dildos, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fertility Issues, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pony Play, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Submission, Subspace, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofdarkness/pseuds/ghostofdarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for a Unicorn sub with a pregnancy kink</p><p>I am a Dom and I am looking to add a full-time live in sub who wants a Master to breed her. </p><p>I also have another sub that I would like to have my live-in sub play with from time to time.</p><p>Must be willing to give up full control of life to her Master. </p><p>If you are interested, send me a PM.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Echo, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo/Clarke Griffin, Echo/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Dom_in_glasses</b> posted:</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Looking for a Unicorn sub with a pregnancy kink</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I am a Dom and I am looking to add a full-time live in sub who wants a Master to breed her. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I also have another sub that I would like to have my live-in sub play with from time to time.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Must be willing to give up full control of life to her Master. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If you are interested, send me a PM.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke read the post on her Fetlife group twice before she decided to reply. She loved being with another woman and having another sub to play with while a Master controlled both of them was thrilling. However, what turned her on even more was the thought that this Master wanted to have a breeding sub. She could feel herself wet at just the idea of having a Master control her and want to breed her.</p><p> </p><p>So Clarke sent a reply that just said that she was interested.</p><p> </p><p><b>Dom_in_glasses</b> replied almost right away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thank you for contacting us.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meet us at B &amp; W at 10pm tonight - I will put your Fet name down on the allow list.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wear a white dress with no underwear or bra, put a remote vibrator into your pussy, and a comfortable butt plug for sitting.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sit at the bar and order two sex of the beach shots and place them on either side of you - this will signal to others that you are waiting for your party to arrive.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PS: I can’t wait to meet you. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke flushed at the reply. B &amp; W was an exclusive BDSM club that was by invitation only. These two must be in the upper echelon of the BDSM scene in Arkadia. </p><p> </p><p>Now all she needed to do was find a white dress that flattered her naked. She didn’t have a lot of time since it was already 3pm and the shops would all be closing in the next couple of hours. </p><p> </p><p>She found the perfect white silk dress and a pair of matching white silk pumps to go with it. She had just enough time to stop in at her hair dressers for an updo, make-up, and nails. She wanted to make the best first impression. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke was so nervous, she almost couldn’t finish her dinner before it was time to head to the club. B &amp; W was hidden deep in the centre of the city. She was able to find its address by looking it up in Fetlife, she didn’t want to appear too needy to her perspective Doms. </p><p> </p><p>There was a line going around the block to get into the club but Clarke just walked up to the front and gave the bouncer her name. He looked at his list and gave her a nod and let her in - much to the disappointment of the crowd outside. </p><p> </p><p>The club was dark inside but since she was wearing white, she glowed under the dark lights. The music was dark and melodic. The decor was ultra modern with a lot of mirrors, chrome, glossy black, and vinyl white. </p><p> </p><p>The dance floor had a few people on it, all of them looking like they were in their own world or dry humping the people they were with. Everyone in the club was in either black or white but they were all dressed classy. She had made the right call going for class rather than sex appeal. </p><p> </p><p>She made her way over the bar and sat down. She ordered the two sex on the beach drinks and a glass of water for herself. She looked at her phone, it was 10pm right on the dot. </p><p> </p><p>She felt two hands on her bare shoulders and looked up to see two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. He was tall, broad shoulders, with a mess of dark curly hair and soulful brown eyes. She was also tall but lithe. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a tight braid. Her eyes reminded Clarke of steel. </p><p> </p><p>They sat down on either side of her and took their shots. Then they rested a hand on either one of her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“You certainly are a brave princess to follow my directions without any questions,” said the male, his voice had a rough timber to it that made her pussy clench around the vibrator, “I am Bellamy and this is my sub, Echo. We had a live in Master - Slave dynamic for a number of years but now we just scene together”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Clarke,” She said holding out her hand but Bellamy took it and kissed the back of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Lovely to meet you, Princess,” he whispered in her ear, “I can’t wait to see if we pair up, I would love to fuck a baby into right now just to lay claim to your body.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke practically organized on the spot as she clenched her thighs together from the heat of his possessive words. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy and Echo gave each other knowing looks and both gave her a comforting rub on her bare thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you, Clarke,” said Echo, “We both appreciate your willingness to meet us.”</p><p> </p><p> “I have booked a private room for us to get to know each other,” said Bellamy looking around the room, “I am certain that if I left you alone for more than a minute, someone here would try to move in on you. Did you bring the remote?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy squeezed her thigh and slid his hand to where the tips of his fingers could feel the edges of her wet panties and leaned in to whisper, “May I have it?”</p><p> </p><p>It was definitely a double sided request. Essentially, he was asking permission to play with her. </p><p> </p><p>She opened her clutch and retrieved it for him and he pulled her hand away from her thighs to take it.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at it, “My Unicorn Princess has expensive tastes.”</p><p> </p><p>Echo smiled, “Good, I was hoping she wouldn’t be some cheap whore.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke couldn’t stop the look of hurt on her face. Clarke was a natural submissive, she was used to passively just allowing people to say whatever they wanted to her. She always let it slide off her like water on a mermaid’s back. She had never been called a whore before though. </p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t nice, Echo, apologize,” said Bellamy sternly. </p><p> </p><p>Echo had a momentary look of defiance but it was gone just as fast as it appeared, “I’m sorry, Clake, I didn’t mean to imply that you were a whore.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarge was just about to make an excuse to leave when she felt the vibrator turn on. She let out a gasp. Bellamy put his large hand on the back of her neck and gave it a firm hold that instantly relaxed Clarke. </p><p> </p><p>Ballamy watched as her eyes changed from pin points associated with fear to fully dilated. She was going to be so easy to control, practically on her knees ready to obey him at this very moment. The whole club had been watching their exchange and he had just shown everyone who she was going to belong to. He could barely wait to have her lips around his cock in submission. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we retire to the room?” Ask Bellamy getting up off of his seat, “I am sure that you have questions for us as we have for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The vibrator turned off.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nodded and followed him, Echo linked arms with her.</p><p> </p><p>“We very much like you and want to make this work for you, just be open and honest about what you think and feel, you will never be punished for it. If anything, Bellamy will give you special attention for your honesty since he values it above all other traits,” whispered Echo as they walked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That escalated quickly....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room Bellamy brought them to was large enough to fit at least twenty people in. There was an area for seating and a king sized bed with black sheets and pillows on it. It also had leather straps attached to each of the posts.</p><p>Bellamy gestured for Clarke to sit and poured out the champagne that was sitting on the table for them. Echo sat next to Clarke while Ballamy took up a seat across from them. Echo placed her hand on Clarke’s thigh again and rubbed her thumb gently against it.</p><p>“First, business - Clarke, have you been in a BDSM dynamic before?” asked Bellamy.</p><p>“Yes - my last girlfriend and I were one,” replied Clarke.</p><p>“I would like to propose a series of contracts to you. The first one is more of a trial to see if we are compatible. It will be for three days, a weekend. You come stay with me, learn my house rules, and see if this is something you want to pursue more of. Then we will do a month where you come stay with me in the evenings after you are done work. If after a month you still want to continue, we can then negotiate full time living where you would move in with me for a time. I would take care of your other place and bills. While you are with me, you will continue to go to work but once you are with me, you will be living completely in my care. You know that I am looking for a sub to breed with, part of your control will involve any future children and how we will go about raising and caring for them.”</p><p>Bellamy opened up a case and pulled out a series of contract papers and handed them to her, “I have very clear guidelines that I enforce as a Dom. Please know that if at any time you wish to stop or renegotiate, all you need to do is say so. I will both listen and work with you. Your happiness and well being will always be at the top of my priorities.”</p><p>Clarke looked over the papers and turned to face Echo, “Do you have one of these?”</p><p>Echo nodded, “Master Bellamy and I have a very detailed contract for our relationship. We have been fine tuning it over the years. You can literally change it hour by hour as you learn what does and does not work for you. Master is very good at adjusting depending on your needs.”</p><p>Bellamy turned the vibrator back on, very low, “Read over the first contract and do the check list for your limits. Ask any questions as you go.”</p><p>Clarke flushed, “Um, this” she said pointing to her crotch, “Is very distracting.”</p><p>Bellamy’s face turned to a dark grin, “I know, consider it your first test. Just know that you are not allowed to cum until I say so.”</p><p>Clarke steeled her focus and just let the pleasure be a part of her experience. She read the first contract twice before asking, “What are the house rules?”</p><p>“We find it’s best to teach them as we go. We will make sure you know them all before the weekend is over. Once a rule is taught, it will be enforced after that but you will not be punished for not knowing a rule to start with,” said Echo, “Master Bellamy loves his rules and orders. He will be the one to enforce them for both of us.”</p><p>“Once you sign this first paper, you will refer to me as Master Bellamy, Master, or Sir and you will refer to Echo as by her name as she will be your peer.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” she said bowing her head. The vibrator turned up a notch.</p><p>“May I touch her?” asked Echo.</p><p>“Clarke, sign the paper and we can get started with tonight’s entertainment,” said Bellamy.</p><p>She picked up the pen and gave the contract one final look over and signed it.</p><p>Bellamy clapped his hands, “Excellent, Clarke, you won’t regret this, I promise you.”</p><p>“Sir?” Asked Echo. She was itching to get her hands on Clarke’s body.</p><p>Bellamy held up his hand to silence Echo, “We need to go over a few ground rules for this scene. One, Clarke - what is your safe word?”</p><p>“Red.”</p><p>“Do you prescribe to the red, yellow, green model?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s been my experience.”</p><p>“Good, I like that one because the rules are clear. I will constantly be asking you for your safe words until I learn to read your body. It will be important that you answer me. If you do not, I will end the scene until you do,” he said, taking her hand.</p><p>“The same rules apply for me,” says Echo, “We both want this to be the best experience for you as possible.”</p><p>“Rules of hierarchy are I am the Master for both of you, Echo must ask me for permission in regards to you and you must ask me permission to play with her. Some permissions have already been discussed between Echo and I regarding the dynamic between the two of us. Do you understand all of what I have said?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>Bellamy reads over the hard and soft limits, “You have some interesting kinks in here,” he shows one to Echo and she gives him a knowing look, “We will both review these in detail later. Tonight, is all about just getting to know each other and bodies. I know Echo is eager to get you out of your clothes. Let’s begin, Clarke, do we have your permission to strip you, tie you to the bed, and fuck you?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” her pupils are totally blown and the room is getting hazy.</p><p>Bellamy steps closer and takes her face in the palms of his hands and kisses her. Echo has turned on some music. Bellamy steps behind Clarke and undoes the zipper on her dress and has her step out of it and her pumps. Echo picks them up and puts them away. Bellamy is kissing Clarke’s neck and trancing her sides with his finger tips.</p><p>The vibrator turns up another notch and Clarke lets out a moan that is swallowed up by Echo’s kiss. Clarke feels Bellamy tug at her butt plug and feels him smile inter her neck.</p><p>“I can’t wait to fuck your tight little ass,” he said pushing the plug in deeper as the same time Echo is lightly touching her clit.</p><p>Bellamy’s hands grasp both of her breasts, “Nipple rings, I know what I want to do with these.”</p><p>“She’s got a hood piercing too,” says Echo pulling light at it causing Clarke’s hips buck and her to moan obscenely.</p><p>“This one is going to be a vocal one,” says Echo as she steps back to remove her own dress.</p><p>Clarke is almost dumb struck by the sheer hard tone to the woman’s physic. It’s the opposite of her own. She’s hard and lean in all the places that Clarke is soft and curvy.</p><p>As if seeing Clarke’s moment of insecurity, Bellamy slides his hands over her soft curves, “We are body positive here, your body is nonintoxicating, so is Echo’s. You two are beautiful in your own way. If the Gods meant for all humans to look the same, then we would.”</p><p>“May I taste her, Master?” Echo says getting on her knees.</p><p>“Yes and Clarke has my permission to cum,” says Bellamy stepping away to sit in the chair and pick up his drink, “I want to see your face when you do.”</p><p>Echo pulls Clarke into the seat behind her and spreads her legs and smiles, “Our Princess has definitely expensive taste, is this a real diamond?”</p><p>“Yes, in a platinum setting, I am allergic to impure metals,” she says with a gasp as Echo’s tongue flicks her clit.</p><p>“And that butt plug, what’s the stone in that?” asked Bellamy.</p><p>Clarke flushes, “Just a quartz but it’s made out of jet. I don’t like the feeling of plastic in there,” she says gasping, “Uhh, so close.”</p><p>Bellamy takes out the remote, “Let’s see what this setting does.”</p><p>The vibrator turns up higher than it has yet and Clarke’s hips buck. Echo doubles down on her sucking on her clit and all of sudden, Clarke is cuming harder than she has in a long time.</p><p>Satisfied with her work, Echo kisses Clarke's body to her chest and takes a nipple into her mouth and pinches the other with her fingers.</p><p>“Echo, do you want to get out the special toy we brought for you two?” Asks Bellamy pulling something out of the case.</p><p>Echo looks back at him with heavy lidded eyes, “Can you put it in me, Master.”</p><p>“Clarke go lay on the bed, Echo come here - Clarke, watch this,” Said Bellamy and then he bent Echo over, “Nice and wet,” and he put in one end of a double ended dildo and tapped a remote. Clarke could here is buzzing, “Echo’s going to fuck you now, are you still okay?”</p><p>“Green,” Clarke says in a breathless voice. She’s had sex with women many times over but being part of an three some with a Dom orchestrating them was far more intense than simple fucking.</p><p>Bellamy takes the vibrator out of Clarke, “Go sit down on the bed and let Echo fuck your mind into oblivion.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>Clarke lets out a cry is please as Echo bottoms out the double ended dildo into both of them and their clits rub together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy takes a seat and watches the two of them writing in ecstasy together. Clarke feels like she can’t stop cuming as Echo fucks into hClarke lets Echo pull her in for a kiss as Echo lay her down on the bed, caging her with her arms. Clarke could feel the tip of the dildo at her entrance, she let out a gasp as the tip grazed her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said fuck her, Echo,” commanded Bellamy with a quick slap to her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Clarke felt the tip go inside her as Echo gasped and her hips bucked forward. Then Echo started moving inside of Clarke with reckless abandon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are free to cum all you want, Clarke, let Echo pleasure you. You may cum too Echo, suck on her nipples, give them a little nip, make her gasp,” ordered Bellamy as he circled around them, keeping his hand on Echo’s ass, forcing her deeper into Clarke and turning up the vibration of the dildo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>er over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy almost can’t believe his luck. Here in his very own club are the two sexiest subs he’s ever laid eyes on. The moment he set eyes on Clarke, he knew she was made just for him. Her special kink matches his own and he just can’t wait to negotiate how to make it work with her. Echo will never be able to fulfil that kink for him, her body isn’t made for it but Clarke with her wide hips and ample breaks, she’s perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s nearly lost in his fantasy of how to make that kink dream a reality he almost didn’t notice his ladies screaming out as they both tumble over the edge once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop Echo, pull out of her and let me remove the toy,” he said getting up and helping her off of Clarke and onto her side so that the two of them are still facing each other, “Good girl,” says taking the toy out, “Clarke, you did so well, how are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke has a lazy grin on, “Green, so amazingly green,” she says looking Echo in the eyes and then at Bellamy, “May I make out with Echo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may and I want to slide myself between your two lips, Echo lay on top of Clarke,” and Echo starts to kiss Clarke while Bellamay takes off his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke feels Echo’s pussy lips against hers and a moment later Bellamy’s thick member slides between them. She can feel that he has a Prince Albert and surface pearls running along the back of his penis. He slides slowly between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both may continue to cum when you feel it, will not be putting any restrictions on you two tonight,” he says as Echo cums first and then Clarke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy cums between both of them. Part of him wishes that he could make them both pregnant at the same time but that is not possible with Echo, the doctor’s confirmed that she was barren. Clarke on the other hand, he knows just by smelling her that she is as fertile as they come. He wants to see her grow round with his child, wants to hear her cum as he pleasures her during the birth of their child, wants to keep her barefoot and pregnant the rest of her days, kneeling at his feet with her mouth on his cock. Fuck, he needs to train her in that now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke, how are you doing?” He asks looking at her glazed expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green Master,” she says but he can tell she’s right at the end of subspace. Perfect, he can begin to train her now. This is his favorite part of being a Master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Echo, show Clarke what to do when I give the order to submit,” commands Bellamy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo gets up, kneels before Bellamy’s feet and puts his flaccid member into her mouth and closes her eyes. She makes no move to blow him or even suck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke is transfixed by the scene before her. Bellamy looks so powerful with this warrior woman kneeling before him with his penis in her mouth. Echo looks so peaceful as Bellamy pets her hair and tells her what a good girl she is, how beautiful she is, and how proud he is of her obedience. Echo practically purrs under his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough, Echo, release,” Echo pulls off and remains kneeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looks at Clarke, “Your turn, Submit to your Master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke feels a gush of slick dribble down her leg as she gets up off the bed and kneels before him and puts his penis in her mouth. He’s thick and heavy on her tongue and she’s nearly intoxicated by his musky scent and the taste of both her and echo’s cum and his semen. She so badly wants to suck but she restains herself. She loves the feeling of his pearls and Prince Albert inside of her mouth. She never wants another dick in her mouth ever again. She’s ready to sign whatever life time of sexual slavery he wants as long as she gets to do this the rest of her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels his hand stroke her hair, “It took Echo months to fully submit to me and be relaxed and you just do it so naturally. You’re a good girl aren’t you Clarke, you want to please your Master, want him to control you, don’t you. You’re going to let me put a collar on you, strap you into a harness, let me fuck you until you forget your own name. Yes, such a good girl for your Master, a little unicorn Princess. You belong to me now, don’t you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t so much asking questions as affirming his dominance over her. Clarke loved every second of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was vaguely aware of him asking her something else but everything was just so warm and fuzzy. She could feel herself being brought to the bed and cuddled between Bellamy and Echo, they were saying something but she couldn’t hear them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she came to awareness again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humm,” she hummed, “How long was I out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy let out a laugh, “A good hour, I haven't had anyone go into subspace for a simple submission position before. You are certainly a special sub.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke noticed that Echo was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy gave Clarke a kiss, “Echo had to go home but I needed to stay until you came too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two married?” asked Clarke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were going to get married but she didn’t want to after we found out she can’t have children. She wanted to continue our BDSM relationship but no longer live together. It was her choice, I did try to convince her that we could adopt. In the end, she wanted me to help her transition to a new Master who could better suit her kinks and she wanted to help me find a sub that shared my kink for breeding. That’s where you come in, my Unicorn Princess,” he said turning to her, “We will discuss those terms later on once we get to know each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke blushed so hard, “Or we could talk about them now,” she said shyly, “I reached out because I too am looking for a Master who wants to keep me barefoot and pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ballamy nearly choked on his own air at her boldness. Fuck, she really was made for him. He took her face in his hands, “I really want to fuck you right now, I want to feel you cuming on my cock. I want to release my seed inside you and get you pregnant today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s eyes dilated so wide that only a sliver of blue was left around the edges, “Breed me, Master.”</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>